


I'm Here.

by Enj_y



Series: Birthday Gifts!!! [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, commie is a sweetheart, commie loves his kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_y/pseuds/Enj_y
Summary: Ancom has a nightmare.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), leftist unity - Relationship
Series: Birthday Gifts!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	I'm Here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamerush101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/gifts).



> this TECHNICALLY should have been published in 15 days  
> but, i lack patience  
> so  
> here  
> have it now!

_ Ancom wasn’t sure how qi got there, wasn’t sure what was happening. All qi knew was qi was pinned against the wall, arms twisted beside qim with the muzzle of a gun pressed to the side of qir head. Commie’s familiar scent was at odds with the sense of panic boiling in qir stomach, the usually calming scent of pine and leather and fire making the feeling so strange. “What are you doing?” Qi whimpered, struggling against his larger form. His grip on qir hands tightened, pressing the cold metal harshly against the side of qir head.  _

_ “I’m doing what I’m supposed to.” His voice was so different, all the usual warmth and sweetness drained from it till it was almost unrecognisable. _

_ “Commie, what happened? Please, please, what’s happening?”  _

_ “You’re a threat to the revolution. You can’t be allowed to live.”  _

_ “Commie, what are you talking about?” Ancom whispered. “I thought you said you loved me. I thought you said we would be together. Was it all a lie?”  _ _   
  
_

_ “It’s not my fault you believe everything I say.” The words sent a spike through qir heart, the cruelty dripping from his voice. “I never loved you. You were so easy to fool. So easy to use. Do you want to say anything else before I pull the trigger?” A sob rose in qir throat as qi shook violently, tears snaking qir way down qir face. “I forgot how pathetic you were.”  _

_ The trigger clicked, and a splitting pain whited out the world.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Ancom awoke with a high pitched scream, shattering the silence of the house. Qir heart hammered out a frantic beat as qi looked around, qir hands shaking violently. “Fuck,” qi whimpered. “Fuck, oh my god, fuck.”  _ ‘It’s not my fault you believe everything I say.’  _ God, those words were going to haunt qim until the day qi died. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

A soft knock startled qim from qir thought spiral. “Ancom? Are you in there, kiska?” The door creaked open, and Commie’s concerned face peeked around the door through the darkness. “I heard you scream. Did you have a nightmare?” 

“A nightmare?” Qi wasn’t sure. It felt real. But he was looking at qim now, his face full of concern and sympathy. “I… I don’t know… Are you going to kill me?” Qir eyes welled up, pulling qir knees up to qir chest and hiding qir face.

“What?!” Commie looked horrified. “My sweet, why would I ever kill you?” Ancom sniffed, crying softly into qir knees as Commie sat next to qim, pulling qim in close. “It’s okay, kiska. I’m here, I’m right here. It was just a dream, my love. I’m here with you. You’re safe. You’re safe, kiska, you’re safe.” He cradled qim in his arms as qi sobbed softly into his shirt, stroking qir curls and pressing soft kisses along qir jaw. “You’re okay, my love, my darling, my kitten, my sweet. You’re safe. It was just a dream. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe.” Ancom’s sobs steadied slowly, progressing to harsh breathing and eventually hiccups and then silence. Qir breath was still shallow, all but hyperventilating. 

“Breathe with me, kitten,” he told qim softly, tucking qir curls behind qir ear. “Breathe with me. Take a deep breath.”

“I can’t,” qi whimpered.

“You can, kitten. You can. Start slow, my sweet. In for four seconds. Breathe with me.” Qir breaths were shaky at first, but after several rounds, qir breaths steadying. “There you go… There you go, kiska.” 

“Can we go to your room?” Ancom asked hoarsely, qir voice still weak and shaky. 

“Of course, kiska,” He said, kissing qim gently. “Here, let me carry you,” he told qim. Commie carried qim easily in his arms, qir head buried against his neck and his arms holding qim steadily. When he got to his room, he pulled the covers back, setting Ancom on his bed and laying down next to qim. Qi curled up against him immediately, clutching onto him tightly. 

“Are you able to talk, my sweet?” Commie asked qim gently. 

“I… Yeah,” qi whispered.

“Do you want to tell me what happened? You don’t have to, kitten.”

“I wanna. It… it’s stupid, I know, I know it is, but… I dreamt that you… I dreamt you killed me. You… you said…” Qi could hardly force the words out as qir eyes welled up again. “You said you never loved me. You said… You said that I was easy to fool. That I was easy to use.” Tears snaked down qir face quickly. Commie had a look of something close to horror on his face. He thumbed away the tears snaking down qir face, pressing a gentle kiss to qir forehead. 

“Oh, my sweet… Ancom, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I could never use you. You’re perfect. Ancom, my kitten, my perfect kitten, I could never let you go like that. I’m not going anywhere. I will never, ever, abandon you.” 

“I’m… I want to believe you. But I’m so scared, Commie,” qi whimpered. “I’m so scared that you’ll just leave me, that you’ll throw me away. I love you so much and I’m so afraid to lose you, because I know I’m not good enough, because I know I’m broken, because I know you deserve better, because… everything. I’m so scared you’ll leave me, but maybe you should. Maybe you should just throw me away. I deserve it. I deserve it. You shouldn’t even be comforting me. You should just sleep. That’s more important for you. I don’t matter.” Commie stopped qim with a kiss, thumbing away the tears from qir eyes as he cupped qir face. 

“You’re all I care about right now, kitten. Ancom, you’re not broken. You’re more than enough. You’re perfect. I love you more than anything in the world, my darling. I will never stop loving you.” 

“Why?” Qi whispered. “I don’t deserve it.” 

“I don’t care what you deserve. I love you. I love you, and I’m not going anywhere. You’re perfect to me. I promise that I’ll never hurt you like that. I will never send you away. I love you. I love you so much.” He kissed qir forehead gently, trailing kisses along the side of qir face. “I’m here. I’m here.” 

“I love you too,” qi whispered. 

“I love you more than anything. You should get some rest now, kitten. You’ll feel better. And I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I am. I’ll be here in the morning. I promise.” He stroked qir hair easily, holding qim close. Ancom closed qir eyes, breathing softly with qir face buried in his chest and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. “I’m here, my love. I’m here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!!!


End file.
